From Crazy to Love
by kickfan848
Summary: Kim Crawford is MADLY in love with Jack Brewer but he has been ignoring her for YEARS. One day she gets so fed up with being ignored she kidnaps him and forces him to be her loving husband. Jack thinks she's crazy, but will he learn to love her? MAJOR KICK!
1. Chapter 1

I am KickFan848 and I am taking over this story. This chapter was done by the real author Croc9400! I am posting this on my page so it would be easy and to tell you the author!

Chapter 1

**Kim's POV**

It's been 3 years since Jack's came to Seaford High. Since then, I've had a crush on him. He hasn't said one thing to me. Not one. Not just because I'm a part of his rival dojo, but because he hates me. I want him to love me! The other day, I went to ask him out, he threw his jacket on my then pushed me to the ground. Him and that jerk Jerry love messing with me. By then I was fed up, and tired of being ignored, and humiliated by him. I decided it was time to do something about it. I left a little note in Jack's locker and left the building. Tonight was going to be a night that neither of us would forget.

Jack's POV

I said goodbye to Jerry and Milton for the day before I went to my locker. I had to Ross a few books in there. When I opened it a note fell out. It said,

_Jack Brewer, we were meant to be,_

_So please, come meet me,_

_At the big tree,_

_By the sea._

_At three_

_-K_

K? Who could that be? Karla? Karen? Katherine? Too many possibilities. I know which tree she's talking about, whoever she is, but three? It's almost 4. She knows when we get out of school. Maybe she meant 3 am. Whatever I love a secretive girl. So dangerous and hot. I smiled and walked out for the building.

I decided to skip practice that day. My parents were out of town so they would be ok with it. They'd be fine because they wouldn't know. I popped some popcorn and got some gummy bears. I put samari beach party in the DVD player and sat back, eating the popcorn. Nobody bothered me. No texts, no calls. That was odd. Whenever I skip practice I normal get a text. I just shrugged it off.

Around 6 o'clock I ordered some Chinese food. After I paid the delivery guy I sat down and watched Nana was a Ninja. I love that movie! After it was done I went upstairs, set my alarm for 2:30 am and went to sleep.

When I woke up I didn't want to look too fancy. I just put on a tight t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I brushed my teeth quickly, grabbed my house key and phone, and left the house. I grabbed my bike and helmet and started riding down the street. I know it was almost three in the morning but instead of feeling normal lonely I just felt alone. Like all the houses were boarded up and nobody would ever come out again. It felt odd. I shrugged it off and kept riding my bike to the tree. When I got there I didn't see anyone. I parked my bike, took off my helmet, and waited. After about 15 minutes nobody came. I put my helmet on and went to go get on my bike when I heard someone say, "Jack?"

I turned around. I couldn't see who it was, but she was there. I smiled and put my helmet back on my bike and walked over to her. When I got closer to her I saw who it was.

"KIM!? Why would you...?" I started.

"I love you Jack Brewer. And I'm tired of you ignoring me"

"What do you...?" I didn't even get to finish my question before she ran over and shoved a rag in my face. I fought her off and ran for my bike. After I put the kickstand up my vision started getting blurry. I blinked a few times but it didn't help. Then I started getting numb and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**I know how much you want this story to keep going so here it is! I read in the reviews that so had great ideas! TELL ME AND I WILL TRY TO USE IT!**

**Jack P.O.V.**

I woke up, tied to a chair. Wait What! Just then a girl came out. I knew it was Kim.

"What do you want?" I ask

"Hello to you to" She said before continuing "I really Love you, and want you to be my husband…"

Before she can continue I cut her out. "Your what now!"

"Husband" She said like it must be the easiest think to think.

"NO way" I said, probably not the best thing to say. She got so mad she slaps me hard across my face. Did I say hard, because it was?

Then fine, you can stay here forever, unless you agree to be my lovely husband!"

She left, and then came back with food.

"Open up sweetie," I look at her like she was nuts, cause she is.

"OPEN UP SWEETIE!" Kim said angry, I gave in. The food was good.

"Mmmm, Taste good" "Good because I made it" my eyes widened. She wasn't that bad.

_Remember she kidnapped you! _My mind said.

I know I know!

After that she tug me into sleep, did I said that we are sleeping in the same bed. I didn't know that she started cuddling with me. I kind of like it!

_No you DON'T you DON'T like NUTHEAD KIM!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Just to tell you I am going to work on Jack's true colors, From Crazy to Love, Friendship or Not, Austin Big Break, and I am also going to do Monster Hunter {Kickin It} and Alex double Life {wizards of Waverly Place} doing this one because Selena Gomez Star Dances Tour. I might do the other stories! ALL COPYRIGHTED!**

**Jack P.O.V.**

I woke up to see Kim sleeping on my chest, she looked kind of cute.

_DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF, SHE IS A DEMON!_

ARE YOU SURE CAUSE SHE SEEM NICE!

_HELLO, OPEN YOUR EYES STUPID!_

HEY! YOU DON'T KNOW HER!

_HEY STUPID, I AM YOUR CONCESSENICE, NOT YOUR FATHER IDOIT!_

WHATEVER!

"Morning sleepyhead" I told Kim, she giggled and sat up right next to me. She smiled at me, before kissing me softly in my cheek. I felt myself blushing, I don't think she notice HOPEFULY!

"Glad you didn't run away" she said.

"Well, you were on me" I said pointing out the obvious.

"I know" Kim said smiling. "You have a steady heartbeat!" she said with a wink.

I laugh, "Uhh, when can I leave" I said, I hope she says no anytime, okay I lost my mind. I look at her, she look sad, I took a deep breath.

"If you want I could stay" I said, her frown turned upside down.

"Get ready" she said,

"Why" I asked,

"Cause were going somewhere." She said, before saying "If you're taking a shower, keep the door open," she said with a smirked.

"No way," I said,

"Fine, but don't try to climb out of the window," she said before tossing me some clothes. I go in the bathroom, strip off my clothes and got n the shower.

**Kim P.O.V.**

I waited for Jack, he thinks I didn't see him blushing, but I did. He had the cutesiest blush. I try my hardest to make him fall for me, I decide to do breakfast. I go downstairs start making eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I bring them all upstair, with drinks and syrup. When I got there, I saw Jack staring at something. I put the food in the nearest dresser and went up to him. I saw he was looking at the pictures I took when he wasn't looking, so basically out of content.

"When did….. How did you…huh?" he asked

"I was making memories" I said, before adding "I made food." I gave him his food, we ate, laugh, and talk. After that we went to my favorite place, the cliff just in the edge of the forest.

"Wow, this is..."

"Beautiful" I finished for him. I could tell he was speechless, cause in front of us, is the ocean, with clear view of the mountains.

**Milton P.O.V.**

We were at the dojo, we were waiting for Jack. He didn't go to Jerry sleepover, last night because of something.

"Where's Jack" Rudy ask, we shrugged.

"Yo I haven't seen him yet, "Jerry said

"And he hasn't his phone" I continue. We started to practice _something is so wrong_ I thought to myself.

**There You GO.**

**Jerry: Yo where's Jack**

**Sam {A.K.A. me}: Ain't tellin you!**

**Jerry: No fair, he's our friend**

**Sam: You will find out in the sixth chapter.**

**Milton: we have to wait that long**

**Sam: Yep**

**Milton: gahhhhhhhh!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**All about the guys looking for Jack! Kim shows up three times in this CHAPTER, but ends up fleeing!**

**Jerry P.O.V.**

We were looking for Jack. We see Kim; she doesn't look like she is worried, weird.

I decide to talk to her, she freak out. What was that all about! I went up to the guys.

"Did you see that, Yo!" the guys nodded their heads. I knew she had to do with Jack disappearing. But how do we get her to talk. Rudy, Milton, and I were getting worried, I mean Jack been missing for three days. We were going to call the police, but we just have to ask Kim first.

It is getting super late, the sun is almost down. I see Kim again, she looked everywhere. I decide to ask her again, but she pepper sprays my eyes. I scream, which gets Rudy and Milton to come. They take me the hospital.

**Milton P.O.V.**

Jerry looked at the right side, I in the middle and Rudy in the left. I was getting scared because the sun was setting. After 5 minutes I heard screaming, I knew it was Jerry. I ran to the direction I see Rudy, we ask what happens and he said Kim pepper sprays his eyes. Kim is trying to hide something. We take him to the hospital.

We waited at the hospital for three hours, when a doctor finally came. He told us that Jerry should rest his eyes and take eye drop and a medicine. The doctor took us to Jerry's room. We help Jerry out of the bed, and into the car. I pretty sure I saw a blonde girl with a hood watching us from a distance. I told Rudy I will be right back. I went up a hill, to see Kim.

"Kim, where's jack, you must know something, because you keep fleeing" I said

"Jack, he is missing, this is the first time I'm hearing this" She said.

'I don't believe you; you should know you have a huge crush on Jack!"

"Well, I was out of town for the past day." She said. I believe her. She left I ran back down the hill to Rudy. Wait did she smiled when she said she was out of town, she lied to me. I got in the car, great I let Kim go when she lied to me about being out of town. She knew something and I let her go. Stupid me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**This chapter will be no one P.O.V.**

Kim ran back to the secret house she kept Jack in. Jack was eating snack. Ki walked up to him, and sat down next to him. She kissed him in the check, Jack smiled. Kim and Jack spend the night making out.

Milton couldn't stop thinking about letting Kim go.

"Milton is there something wrong?" ask Rudy.

"Yeah, you know when I said I will be right back, I saw someone looking at us from a distance. I ran up the hill to see Kim. She told she didn't 'know where Jack was' will she told me that 'she was out of town'. So I basically let her go, when she knew something" Milton said.

"Milton, don't worry we will see her soon and get answer." He said back. Milton nodded.

It has been three days since they last saw Kim. Jerry was healing just fine. They were thinking of a plan when they saw her. The girl with the blonde hair, that pepper sprays Jerry, the girl who lied to Milton, the girl who knew something about Jack disappearing. It was Kim. Milton was determined not to let her go.

"Well, well, look who we have her? Milton said.

"Kim, I know you lied to me. Where is Jack?"

"I don't know!" Kim said back.

"Oh really, then why aren't you searching for him?'

Kim was caught in this question but regain her confidence back

"Will because I am far too busy"

"Far too busy" Milton scoffs. "You would probably delete your schedule to look for him!"

"Well, I don't care because I gotten over him" the blonde said, while trying to stop thinking about the brunette in her secret house. She wanted to hurry, because she knew too much that he was waiting for her.

"Really, you're over him?" Milton said taking the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Yes I am, I better get going" Kim said. Before Milton could say another word or grab her arm, she was gone. He watches her leave. The guys try to chase her, but she was too fast for them.

Kim finally lost them. She ran straight to the secret house, there waiting for her was her fiancée. Well, not exactly, but she know they are getting marred soon. But something was wrong the door was wide open, she went inside to look for Jack, but he was gone. She looks everywhere, that's when a note came across her.

If you want Ur little boyfriend,

Then u should look harder

Cuz he isn't here

I bet u can't find where he is

Somewhere u never find?

Next time look around before you go in!

-A

Kim reread the note over and over again. She realized someone followed her. She ran back to the mall, looking for the only person she could think of Milton. She finally found him with jerry and their sensei.

"Wow, slow down!" Milton said.

"Milton I need your help?"

"Unless, you tell us, where Jack is I won't help you?" Milton said.

"I don't know where he is?" Kim said this time not lying.

"Liar!" Milton said.

"I don't, I did lied to you the first few time, but this time isn't a lie. I kept him in a secret house in the forest back of my house. But someone followed me and took him!" Kim said in almost in tears. Milton realized what she said.

"So you did have him. Liar!"

"I can prove it!" she said back. This whole time Rudy and Jerry stayed quite listening to the two. Kim showed him the letter. Milton believe her, and they all agree to work as a team.

**Where is Jack? Who has him? Find out in chapter 6. If you are a PLL fan. A.K.A. Pretty Little Liar. A means anonymous **


End file.
